


Short Stories and Other Things

by SecretSnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSnow/pseuds/SecretSnow
Summary: Short stories, poems, tales, etc;Everything that I write and fell comfy to publish!•I accept constructive criticism•Don't steal•Comments are welcomed•Ass: Honey Bee ♡





	Short Stories and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Feel free to correct me, english is not my first language and I want to learn!

Another tiring day, William arrives in his small and comfortable apartment. He lives alone, but he has a cat who keeps him company, Bel. Open the fridge, take the bottle of wine, take a few sips from the spout and put it away again. Feeling better, he puts Bel's food in and immediately begins to pet her, the purrs are loud and Will's mood improves almost automatically. While the cat eats, he warms up the yakisoba that he had kept from yesterday, he fills it with soy sauce, and she eats with pleasure, he hasn't eaten anything all day, besides coffee and a cereal bar. He goes to the bathroom, takes a cold bath the way he likes and stays there ... until he hears Bel's meows.

"She's here," he thought. Then he turns off the shower and puts on his underwear, ready to sleep, but not ready to deal with it.

A young woman was lying in his bed, with long black hair and a serene expression, he knew she had come in through the window, he had no idea how, Will lives on the eighth floor. Silence prevails, neither of them dares to say anything. The room was dark and only one window lit it, the woman's pale skin and Will's black skin were reflected by the moon.

With a big sigh, William lay down beside her, and she smiled and hugged him, the two of them stood face to face with a tight hug, Bel's meows ceased, all they could hear was the heartbeat and the breath a from the other. It was then that William whispered in the woman's ear:

"I will destroy you."

"I'd love to see you trying, my love." Her soft voice resonated in William's head. "I hope you can."

"Why do you keep doing this to me ?!" The man starts to cry, inconsolable. "Why, Emmy!?"

"You don't need all that, calm down, calm down." She kisses his forehead.

"When are you going to forgive me?"

After a long silence where only William's sobs could be heard, Emmy said: "Are you eating right? I smell alcohol. You are thin."

"Who cares?! I don't care about that anymore, I don't care about anything anymore! I want to smoke until my lungs explode, but I have to save money, they are about to fire me and I want to feed Bel! Don't you understand my despair!? I dont wanna see you anymore! But I don't want you to leave... Not again..."

Emmy remained silent.

"Why did you leave me, Emmy? Why? You stink now! You have no heat! What are you!?"

Emmy did not answer.

"Emmy, please... I beg God, bring my wife back. I can't take it anymore."

"I love you." Emmy said.

"I never stopped loving you."

So William fell asleep, crying and worn out. When morning came, the figure of a woman hanged by a rope hanging from the ceiling was visible, her body had started to decompose, the smell was becoming more and more unbearable, the big pee stain that marked the skirt, dried up; his eyes were still open, devoid of any emotion; his open mouth, which was once so red, was pale, as her face.

"Emmy, why did you leave me?"

Emmy did not answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any type of criticism I will be more than happy to read it <3


End file.
